The Sacrifice of the Wolf
by scratch conlon
Summary: Mr. Canis owes everything to Red, and she owes everything to him. But living with the burden and sacrifice of the Wolf is a hard thing to do, even when you think you know what is right. *A one shot about Red and Canis. first in the OneShot a Day Challenge* R


**A/N**: Hey everyone! ScratchConlon here. Just like to say thanks in advanced for reading and reviewing. This is the first in my one-shot a day challenge! Details of said challenge can be found on my profile! Thanks A Million, first one shot coming atcha.

**The Sacrifice of the Wolf**

Throughout the Grimm house, all was _not_ quiet. The war was over but not much had changed in Granny's old storybook house. Puck and Sabrina yelled at each other from the second floor landing, doors slammed and feet fell heavy on the creaking stairs. Down the hallway and behind a door, Red sat alone on the floor of her room.

She squeezed her eyes shut tighter at the noise the two teenagers were making as she tried to focus on her breathing. Not long ago she had let the Big Bad Wolf loose to the world; in fact she had let it loose within herself.

Mr. Canis stood in the hallway, collecting his thoughts. His life had changed greatly because of the young girl behind that door and what she had done for him. He moved quietly and turned the brass doorknob, looking into the child he owed everything to.

Suddenly a shudder ran through the little girl's spine and her breath caught in her throat. The Wolf had stirred. At the same moment an aging Mr. Canis had appeared in the doorway. To him, she looked so small, so young. He knew the Wolf well and hated himself for allowing this to happen to the tiny child.

Red's breathing became faster as she struggled to keep the Wolf in check, she knew instantly that he could sense the old man standing in the doorway. Canis furrowed his eyebrows, wishing he could take on this child's struggle. Finally, she opened her eyes to Mr. Canis. Their normally warm amber color had made way for a thin circlet of silver around her pupil, the color of the Wolf.

"Hello Red." Mr. Canis said quietly, leaning against the doorframe. She smiled slightly in response as he took a deep shaky breath.

"I apologize," he started all at once, moving more fully into the small room.

"For letting this beast hurt you. He was my burden to bear, but mostly, Red, I was supposed to take care of you, to keep you safe." He said bowing his head shamefully. He couldn't bear to look at the young girl he had let down.

Red stood gracefully, but kept her distance as she wasn't ready to take chances with the Wolf. Neither Red nor Canis were people of many words so Red was surprised to hear all this from her adopted guardian.

"Sometimes," She began, bowing her head as well,

"People were meant to take the burden from others." She whispered, fingering the hem of her dress. Mr. Canis looked up, emotion filling his watery eyes.

"But not you child! You are so young still." He cried, watching her auburn curls move about her pale face.

"You were young too!" She trembled, the silver fading slightly from her wide eyes as she looked up at him.

"You were young and gave your whole life to protect me. I needed to do the same." She whispered, hugging her arms around her thin frame. Mr. Canis shook his head, wanting to move across the short space and hug the small girl. But he kept his distance; the Wolf was unpredictable. After a moment of silence Red looked up once more.

"I'll never regret taking the Wolf for you." She stuttered, tears welling in her eyes.

"I couldn't watch him take any more of your life; you already gave too much to him." She lamented, her heart breaking as she thought of the Wolf using him.

"You're the most family I've had in many years, and I couldn't bear to lose you to the Wolf!" She cried, suddenly running towards him and hugging his elderly frame.

"My Papa."

Red whispered as Mr. Canis wrapped his arms around her too and bent to kiss the top of her head.

"I'd give the rest of my old life for you in a heartbeat, my little Red."


End file.
